My Fair Lady
by kayriu
Summary: Serena deuda sobre su relación con Darién y decide transformarse en toda una dama, pero esta vez no le pedirá ayuda a sus amigas, sino a un misterioso chico que está dispuesto a todo por verla feliz y cumplir su deseos… pero al joven no le agrada Darién - Saito nadie te parece apropiado para ella, es un problema que vienes teniendo desde que estábamos en el milenio de plata -
1. Chapter 1

MY FAIR LADY

CELOS

Serena estaba sentada en el parque n diez, se sentía una completa inútil como podría Darién quererla si se comportaba como una niña, incluso las chicas se lo habían reprochado y aunque su querido Darién le dijese que la amaba, ella temía, que el solo estuviese con ella porque Rini dependía de eso, además como podría querer a alguien tan torpe y llorona, cerró los ojos mientras se balanceaba en el columpio

- ¿Paso algo malo? – aquella pregunta la hiso levantar la cabeza

- Saito – susurro la rubia

- ¿Que es lo que te ha pasado hermosa? – le pregunto el sonriendo dulcemente

La chica se levantó de un salto y se abraso al chico mientras las lágrimas finalmente se hacían presentes el joven le acaricio el cabello con infinita paciencia y dulzura, finalmente sin dejar de abrasarla la condujo al lamborguini múrcielo que estaba estacionado cerca, la rubia se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas, el joven subió alado y arranco, estaban a mitad de camino cuando el automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo a su lado un deportivo rojo también se detuvo , serena tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por la suave música que sonaba en el automóvil, así que nunca vio la cara de total sorpresa que tenía el conductor del deportivo rojo que no era otro que Darién y mientras la rubia se relajaba su acompañante la rodeo con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba el volante.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran mansión el chico le abrió galantemente la puerta a la rubia y ambos se adentraron en la mansión

- Bien, dime, que fue lo que paso – preguntó el chico mientras serena se sentaba en uno de los lujoso sillones y jugaba con sus dedos

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que acompañaría a Darién a una de las fiestas de a facultad de medicina?- pregunto ella

- Claro, recuerdo que me lo contaste muy emocionada – le contesto el

- Si bueno

La noche anterior….

Celos de tus ojos cundo miras otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.  
Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.

Serena se estaba terminando de arreglar, cuando su nuevo celular sonó, lo dejo pasar y antes de contestar se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero , a sus veinte años se estaba transformando en toda una belleza, pero aún quedaba en ella ese aire infantil y juguetón que la caracterizaba aunque aquel vestido la hacía ver como toda una dama de sociedad, sonrió viendo su vestido, debía admitirlo Saito tenía muy buen gusto, él le había conseguido aquel bonito vestido azul media noche de corte imperial ,era sexy a la que ves muy elegante, la rubia se vio una vez más al espejo, finalmente contesto el celular que llevaba rato sonando

Cuando te encuentras con alguien,  
cuando caminas con alguien,  
cuando te siento feliz,  
yo tengo celos, tengo celos

- Hola Saito , me ha encantado el vestido aunque no debiste molestarte - dijo alegre la chica

- Eh, pues hoy voy a ir con Darién a una de esas fiestas elegantes – dijo la rubia

- Oye, Darién es todo un caballero – contesto la chica sonrojándose por los comentarios

- Sí, yo también te quiero – dijo y colgó

Unos minutos más tarde la rubia bajo las escaleras al oír a su padre anunciarle que Darién ya había llegado por ella, la rubia cogió el bolso de mano que complementaba al vestido, se dio una última mirada al espejo bajo lentamente en la sala Darien y su padre estaban hablando Samy salía de la cocina cuando la vio

- Guau -dijo el adolecente - realmente eres tu Serena – agrego

- Los dos adultos voltearon y se quedaron completamente embobados y sorprendidos viendo a la joven bajar

- Serena, estas bellísima - dijo su novio

- Gracias contestó - la chica sonrojándose

- Bueno, vamos - le ofreció su brazo el pelinegro

- Tráela temprano a casa - grito el padre de la rubia cuando los vio salir

el trascurso al salón de la fiesta fue tranquilo , Darién estaba feliz de poder llevar a la chica con él, pero una vez en el salón Serena se encontró con que sus amigas también habían sido invitadas, las chicas le preguntaron por aquel vestido pero serena solo sonrió enigmática, había prometido no decirles nada a acerca de Saito, la noche transcurría tranquila hasta que les sirvieron la cena y serena olvido por completo todos los modales se delito a lo grande mientras todos la miraban con varias gotitas, después de la cena, una chica invito bailar a Darién , al principio la rubia no le tomo importancia pero entonces la joven le dio una abraso al pelinegro y serena no pudo controlar sus celos, corrió asía la pista de baile y armo toda una escena, le grito a la chica que él era su Darién y ella no tenía ningún derecho a acercársele , el pelinegro se sentía avergonzado y saco a la rubia con rumbo al balcón para que se tranquilizará, serena recibió una reprimenda de parte del chico que al ver la cara abatida de la rubia suspiro y le pidió disculpas .

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,  
hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mio,  
hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,  
y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,  
nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos  
celos.

- Vuelvo en un momento - dijo Darién

- Si - susurro la rubia

- El pelinegro regreso al salón y al ver que se tardaba serena decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, estaba por entrar cuando…

- Pobre Darién, tener que aguantar a una niña y sus caprichos – dijo uno de los compañeros del pelinegro

- No entiendo como alguien como él, sale con una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabe a qué dedicarse , por lo que han comentado ni siquiera tiene un promedio aceptable

- Realmente no sé porque Darién pierde el tiempo con esa chiquilla, cuando cualquiera de las chicas mataría por salir con el – lo payo su compañero

- Bueno, sé que el sale con esa niña desde hace años, así que supongo que continua con ella por obligación, tú me entiendes no - le dijo el chico riendo

- Si, debe ser eso, porque mira es muy bonita ,pero solo su cuerpo ya que no tiene cerebro - se burló el otro

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la entrada que daba al balcón, serena apretaba los puños, aquellas palabras le habían dolido e iba a ir con sus amigas cuando

Celos de tu boca cundo besas  
a otra chica tengo celos, celos.

Celos de la noche, que comparte  
tus secretos, tengo celos,  
celos

- Serena realmente se pasó esta vez, mira que armar semejante escena solo porque una compañera de Darién lo abrazo a modo de despedida – comento Rei

- Bueno nosotras la conocemos, ella es así, un poco impulsiva, pero tiene un buen corazón – contesto Aami

- Eso no lo niego, pero debería aprender a comportarse le hemos enseñado un montón de cosas pero ella ni al caso – suspiro Mina

- No me extrañaría que Darién la dejara por otro chica - dijo Rei

- Eso no es cierto, el me ama, Darién me ama – dijo la rubia saliendo detrás de la puerta

Las chicas palidecieron, ¿acaso las había escuchado?, la rubia salió corriendo solo quería encontrar a Darién y confirmar lo que ya sabía, quería que él le dijera cuanto la amaba, choco con varias persona pero no vio al pelinegro así que salió del salón a buscarlo, fuera el chico estaba parado hablando con una chica

Cundo te miro a los ojos,  
cuando te siento mi lado,  
cuando te veo marchar,  
yo tengo celos, tengo celos

- ¿Porque no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos?, ¿es por esa niña?, ¿acaso la quieres tanto?, o es solo que te sientes responsable de ella? – le pregunto la chica

- No, no es eso , es algo más fuerte lo que me une a ella - dijo el

- Entonces es cierto te sientes responsable de ella – dijo la chica

- Yo …

El chico no pudo terminar pues la joven se lanzó sobre él y le plato un beso

- ¡SERENA! – gritaron las chicas

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,  
hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mío,  
hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo,  
y tu prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,  
nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos,  
celos, celos.

Darién empujo a la joven y volteo a ver a su novia que lo miraba desconsolada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules en cualquier momento, no dijo nada y solo salió corriendo, podía escuchar a las chicas llamarla, a Darién también pero no se detuvo, estuvo a punto de cruzar cuando un coche se detuvo bruscamente, la puerta se abrió y ante la sorprendida mirada de Darién y las chicas la rubia se subió, apenas se cerró la puerta el coche arranco a toda velocidad

Celos de tus ojos,  
celos de tus manos,  
celos de tu boca,  
celos de la noche,  
celos.

Dentro Serena ni siquiera miraba a quien conducía, solo sabía que estaba a salvo, entonces dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus meguillas, su acompañante no le decía nada solo conducía en silencio; finalmente la dejo en la puerta de su casa.

Tú prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,  
nunca más, nunca más, nunca más, nunca, celos  
celos

- Saito vendara mañana – dijo el joven cuando la ayudo a bajar

- Gracias Nix - susurro la joven y entro en el más absoluto silencio a la casa

Cuando llego a su recamara luna no estaba, así que serena se tindío en la cama, hundió su cara en la almohada y lloro hasta quedarse dormida a la mañana siguiente descubrió que en su loca huida había olvidado la cartera y el celular, seguramente Saito la habría estado llamando al igual que Darién y las chicas, aunque no lo quisiese admitir después de pensar toda la noche se había dado cuenta de que era cierto lo que todos decían, las chicas le habían enseñado muchas cosas, pero ella no había aprendido nada y si no hubiese sido por Aami seguramente no habría podido terminar la preparatoria

- ¿Pasa algo Serena?– le pregunto Luna al verla tan pensativa

- Luna, realmente soy un desastre no , soy llorona ,torpe, y demasiado infantil no, tal vez debería cambiar - dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- Hay serena, eso es imposible, te escuchado decir lo mismo desde que te conozco ,pero al final siempre terminas igual - dijo la gata

- Tienes razón vaya desastre que soy, ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme ante los amigos de Darién - dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos

- Sere..Serena, oye – luna había estado bromeando con la chica, pero no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba muy susceptible

La chica se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la recamara paso veloz por la puerta sin siquiera desayunar todos la miraron sorprendidos y a los dos minutos que serena despareció llegaron las amigas de la rubia muy tristes, Rei quería disculparse por lo que había dicho pero la madre de serena les dijo que ella salió sin decir a donde

Las cuatro estaban buscando a la rubia cuando, al llegar al parque número diez la vieron llorando mientras se balanceaba en uno de los columpios, estaban por acercarse cuando, un chico alto de cabello negro azulado y ojos amatistas se acercó a su amiga le pregunto algo, ella lo miro unos segundos antes de abrazarse al joven , como si ambos se conocieran desde hace mucho , el chico le acaricio el cabello unos momentos antes de conducirla hacia un automóvil que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos metros Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a su amiga irse con el desconocido

Serena miraba el enorme piano en la sala de su querido amigo, hacia un rato que Saito se había ido a traerle un té y no regresaba, así que mientras tanto ella decidió simular que era una gran pianista, se sentó en el banquillo y poso sus dedos en las teclas del hermoso piano de cola, mientras tanto en la cocina; después de escuchar a la rubia, él había estado pensando en tantas cosas, en primera jamás le gusto Darién para Serena

- Saito nadie te parece apropiado para ella, es un problema que vienes teniendo desde que estábamos en el milenio de plata – dijo Nix viendo el debate mental del joven

- Pero yo sé que él no le conviene , vamos deberías apoyarme en lugar de andar dándome sermones - contesto el

- Vamos, tu sabes que ella lo ama y por mucho que te fastidie es su elección, no la tuya - le reprendió su compañero

- Que buena idea , yo le conseguiré un novio digno de ella – dijo el peliazul

Saito regreso a la sala donde encontró a serena asesinando al piano la rubia se levantó de un salto al verlo entrar y puso su mejor sonrisa; mientras el chico no se encontraba ella había decidido convertirse en una mejor novia para Darién y que mejor maestro que Saito, la segunda persona más importante en su vida, el chico vio la enorme sonrisa de la rubia y supo que algo estaba tramando

- Saito, ¿tú me quieres? – le pregunto ella inocentemente

- Claro que te quiero, eres muy importante para mí – contesto él sin pensarlo

- Entonces, ¿si yo te pidiera un favor, tú me lo concederías?– volvió a preguntar

- Claro, pídeme lo que sea y considéralo hecho – volvió a responder el chico

Nix escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación estaba seguro que nada bueno resultaría de todo aquello , sabía de antemano que Saito era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a la princesa , siempre había sido así desde que lo cono en el milenio de plata, el solía meterse en muchos problemas solo por cumplir los deseos de la rubia y aun después de reencarnar y recuperar sus recuerdos no descanso hasta hallarla solo estuvo tranquilo cuando la vio feliz con la reencarnación de Endimión, aunque a él nunca le pareció el solo verla feliz lo tranquilizo y decidió apoyarla , el joven volvió a suspirar después de escuchar a la los dos irresponsables sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello

En la sala serena miraba al peliazul con ojos de corderito a medio morir, finalmente el chico suspiro derrotado jamás se había podido negar cuando ella ponía esa carita

- Vale, te ayudare, pero con una condición - dijo

- Claro, lo que sea – contesto la rubia sin saber que tal vez podría arrepentirse después

Una hora más tarde Serena estaba sentada en el lambrguini de Saito muy enfurruñada, el peliazul y ella habían hecho un trato pero avían algunas cosas que todavía no la convencían y otras cláusulas a las que se habría negado si no fuera porque ella había dado su palabra

Finalmente se estacionaron frente a la casa de los Tsukino el joven le abrió galantemente la puerta y serena empezaba a arrepentirse los dos jóvenes se plantaron frente a la puerta y el padre de la rubia les abrió en ese instante

- Hola tío - saludo el peliazul mientras serena rodaba los ojos

- Saito, muchacho ¿cómo has estado? - saludo el hombre con una sonrisa

- Muy bien gracias – contesto el chico sonriente

- Serena, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto su padre cuando estuvieron en la sala

- Ho, Sere me ha pedido ayuda quiere ingresar a la universidad , por eso quería que ella se mude a mi casa, para así poder ayudarla, además mi casa queda cerca de la universidad y eso sería muy conveniente, pero ella teme que ustedes no quieran darle permiso - dijo el poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno

- Bueno, pues si Serena desea ir a la universidad ,pero mudarse a tu casa …

- Sería de gran ayuda, demás así le haría compañía a Nike, ambas podrían irse a la universidad - juntas dijo el casualmente

- ¿Tu hermana regreso? – pregunto Ikuko

- Si al fin ha terminado su viaje cultural alrededor de Japón y llagara mañana , para ponerse al corriente y empezar la universidad en un mes - contesto

- Bueno, si ese es el caso no veo inconveniente para que serena se mude contigo - dijo el padre de la rubia

- Ho, entonces mañana vendré para llevarla a la casa - dijo él se despidió de la rubia y los demás

Serena subió a su habitación luna no estaba suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama bueno ya no había vuelta atrás todo sea por convertirse en una novia de la que Darién estuviese orgulloso, claro por eso y por los malditos celos …

Continuará….


	2. Princesa

PRINCESA

Serena estaba sentada en el salón escuchando a Saito hablar, lo había escuchado los primeros cinco minutos después lo único que escuchaba era el, bla bla bla y mas bla bla bla, etiqueta blabala cases sociales, y luego mas bla bla, el peliazul la miro notando que la chica estaba completamente perdida sonrió, esto sería largo e interesante

– Serena creo que deberíamos comenzar por algo más fácil, que te parece con las principales normas de la ética – sugirió

– Bueno entonces comencemos - dijo ella sonriendo

– El peliazul salió de la sala y regreso después con una hoja ,se la tendió a la rubia, ella algo dudosa la cogió Y empezó a leer

– Saludar a los familiares, amigos y conocidos con calidez y respeto

– Abstenerse de los insultos y la curiosidad entrometida

– Ser hospitalarios a los invitados

– Usar indumentaria apropiada para la ocasión

– Contribuir a las conversaciones sin dominarlas

– Comer pulcra y calladamente

– Evitar molestar a los otros con ruido innecesario

– Llegar puntualmente

– Responder a las invitaciones puntualmente

– Aceptar regalos o favores con humildad y reconocerlos puntualmente con gracias o rechazarlos con buenos modales

Serena se quedó mirando aquella hoja, bueno ella casi no cumplía con ninguna de las famosas normas, la rubia suspiro decaída, el peliazul la cogió de la mano dejo la hoja sobre el sillón, la rubia se levantó y miro interrogante al chico

– No todo son normas , Sere – dijo él dulcemente

– Pero yo, ¿crees que yo pueda entender todo esto? - dijo la rubia señalando la hoja

– Claro que si vamos no es tan difícil además, tu eres una princesa y

Una princesa los cubiertos sabe usar  
Una princesa mil zapatos calzará  
Siempre actúa con recato  
Siempre come en un plato  
Es alegre, encantadora y además

Una princesa no se puede equivocar

Serena miraba al peliazul sorprendida, entonces una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras dejaba que el la guiara en improvisado bailé

Mirada al frente y no caer  
El protocolo mantener  
Esa postura siempre deberás tener  
Gesto muy firme al mirar  
Nunca los labios aflojar  
Firme la espalda, y guantes deberás usar  
Hombros rectos, vientre adentro, el meñique, la barbilla  
Lentamente todo mirarás (Ya veo)  
Respirando, avanzando  
La sonrisa, no una risa  
Lo que sientes no podrás mostrar DESLIZATE

La chica sonreía mientras la música inundaba el salón, Nix miraba todo con cierta sorpresa, jamás espero que Saito fuera a ponerse a cantar, y menos una canción de… esa clase, por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarle al peliazul donde había escuchada esa canción pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo, además, sabía que su amigo solía hace locuras por la rubia pero aun lo sorprendía con las cosas más locas y descabelladas

Una princesa debe siempre lucir bien,  
Una princesa debe siempre dar el cien  
Muchos retratos te harán  
Vaya la cama en que dormirás  
Con propiedad a todos te dirigirás  
Siempre tendrás gran cortesía  
Y afinarás con armonía  
Tu dulce voz el mundo deseara oír, OIR, OIR

Serena se lo estaba pasando genial con Saito y aunque era asombroso ya tenía una idea de cómo debía comportarse, Saito la miraba sonreír y siguió cantando

y su hermosa mirada  
ya no piensas en nada  
cuando ella aparece  
se siente algo en el ambiente  
un perfume de rosas que no vas a olvidar

El joven peliazul se perdió en los ojos de la chica, realmente aria cualquier cosa por ella, y si el idiota de Darien no sabía apreciarla, él se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir y le mostraría cuan valiosa era su hermosa dama

Mirada al frente y no (nunca, nunca caeré)  
Siempre llegaras (allí siempre estaré)  
Estar lista, todo puede suceder  
Mirada firme no (labios nunca aflojar)  
Un gesto gentil (nunca mirar hacia atrás)  
Para todo hay un tiempo y un lugar  
Una princesa la limpieza nunca hará  
Una princesa la cabeza usará

Los dos jóvenes se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra riendo serena suspiro si sus clases de ética iban a ser así entonces esto sería muy agradable

Serena llevaba ya un mes en casa de Saito extrañaba montones a Darien, pero había decidido no llamarlo hasta que fuese toda una dama, así que decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en aprender, Nike le estaba enseñando todo lo relacionado a los modales en la mesa y serena muy orgullosa podía decir que ya sabía diferenciar entre una cuchara del té y una de postre, Nix le estaba enseñando modales, también le enseñaba como caminar, como sentarse, como dirigirse a los demás, incluso le estaba enseñando inglés y más asombroso aun serena estaba resultando ser una alumna excelente, finalmente Saito se había encargado de hacer realidad algo que consideraron imposible , la rubia comenzaría la universidad en unas semanas que carrera seguirá era otra gran sorpresa .

Saito sonrió cuando vio a la chica rubia comer con suma delicadeza un exquisito postre, él sabía que Serena era toda una dama, después de todo alguna vez fue una princesa, pero aparte de todo eso él quería demostrarle que ella era valiosa tal y como era, con una sonrisa volvió a mirar su larga lista de amigos la operación, "_novio perfecto_" estaba por comenzar

– ¿Que estas planeando ahora? – le pregunto Nix viendo con cierto recelo la sonrisa de Saito

– Nada importante solo pensaba en ofrecer una fiesta , así podremos ver qué tal está yendo serena además podrá conocer a nuevas personas – dijo el peiazul poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno

– ¿Porque siento que me estas ocultando algo? – dijo el castaño escudriñando al pleazul

– Que falta de confianza , me ofendes, yo no aria nada en lo que Serena no estuviese de acuerdo - dijo con esa sonrisa que solía poner cuando estaba apuntó de hacer alguna locura

– Vale, confiare en ti, pero espero no haya sorpresas, por lo menos no muy locas - agrego por lo bajo aun mirando con suspicacia al peliazul

Saito camino hasta su recamara y sin borrar su sonrisa saco una hoja donde había redactado las cláusulas de su acuerdo con serena

– Yo jamás iría en contras de los deseos de serena – dijo mientras leía una de las cláusulas del famoso acuerdo , su sonrisa se agrando más está definitivamente sería una fiesta interesante él se había encargado de mandar las invitaciones para la gran fiesta de máscaras navidad ofrecida por Saito Faire.

Mientras; Darién estaba realmente desesperado buscando a serena, la rubia había desapareció, las amigas de la chica también estaba preocupadas, le habían preguntado a la madre de la rubia, esta solo les sonrió y les dijo que serena se había mudado para poder asistir a la universidad, las chicas muy sorprendidas le preguntaron por la nueva dirección pero Ikuko les dijo que ese era un secreto

Algo decepcionadas las chicas regresaron al templo Hikagua , Darién las vio y supo que no había noticias de su novia; los días pasaron y cada día el pelinegro se sentía peor, como había permitido que Serena se fuera de su lado , después de otro largo día de clases subió a su automóvil conducía algo distraído se detuvo en el semáforo y recordó el día cuando vio a serena sentada en ese automóvil acompañada por aquel chico volteo hacia el costado y con sorpresa descubrió a su novia sentada en otro automóvil y con otro hombre, no era el mismo de la primera vez, este tenía el cabello de un extraño color violáceo, era pálido y tenía la vista fija en la autopista, mientras Serena cambia de estación de radio, el semáforo cambio y el automóvil arranco dejando a Darién completamente anonadado ; para cuando el pelinegro reaccionó el automóvil había desparecido, con un suspiro arranco y se encamino asía su departamento.

– Mina , estas segura que dice eso volvió a preguntar - Aami

– Claro que si, además julios me ha invitado personalmente – y me ha dado esto para que podamos ir todas juntas – agrego la rubia

– Bueno si ese es el caso no le veo lo malo a ir a divertirnos aunque sea por una noche – dijo Lita

Las demás asistieron solo por una noche se relajarían y después volverían a buscar a Serena , en el departamento de Darien; el pelinegro miraba la invitación,¿ y si por casualidad encontraba a Serena en esa fiesta?, no podría dormir tranquilo si no asistía se dijo

– Y, ¿que tal te fue Julios? – pregunto Saito al joven rubio que acababa de entra a la habitación

– Muy bien, ya todos confirmaron su asistencia - dijo el joven dando un paso mas

Saito sonrió esto se ponía interesante miro a julios pero el joven rubio había desparecido para dejar paso a un gato de pelaje dorado y unos curiosos ojos de diferentes colores, que movía su cola de un lado a otro…

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios


	3. Caballero

CABALLERO

La mansión Faire estaba rebosante de vida desde fuera se podía apreciar los grandes ventanales iluminados y decorados, dentro un gigantesco árbol navideño decoraba el centro del salón, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando; desde el segundo piso Saito contemplaba a sus invitados llegar, esa noche sería muy divertida

– Aun no llegan - dijo Julios

– Si, bueno ¿y Serena ya está lista? - pregunto el peliazul

– Ella y Nike están terminando de arreglarse - contesto el rubio

– ¿Dónde ésta Nix? – pregunto Saito

– Está supervisando en la cocina – contesto el rubio

– Aves él puede ser muy paranoico, ni que fuera a poner algo en la comida de tontainas de Darién – dijo Saito rodando los ojos

– Bueno, no lo intento porque era difícil con Nix supervisando todo – contesto el rubio

Saito sonrió divertido, Nix quería evitar una catástrofe, así que se impuso la "_noble" _tarea de supervisar todo para evitar que Saito sabotease algo, Saito al verse imposibilitado por su amigo se concentró en el plan "_novio perfecto para Serena",_ sonrió pensando en la cara que pondrían Darién y las amigas de la chica cuando la vieran, si hasta él estaba sorprendido por todo el avance de la joven

La noche fue avanzando, finalmente a las nueve todos los invitados habían llegado, Saito miraba a todos conversar amenamente y allí entre la multitud diviso a un grupo muy conocido, el hombre pelinegro conversaba con otra chica pelirroja, mientras las amigas de Serena también habían conseguido pareja; con una gran sonrisa el enmascarado peliazul se dirigió a las escaleras

– Amigos, gracia por haber asistido esta noche - hablo cuando la música se detuvo y todos le prestaron atención

– Esta fiesta es en honor a una bella dama que esta noche me ha honrado con su presencia - dijo el mientras todos lo veían atentamente

Al inicio de la escalera apareció una joven, vestía un elegante vestido color vino que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, un antifaz blanco ocultaba parte de su rostro, pero los intensos ojos azules resaltaban, el largo cabello rubio de la chica estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos; la chica sonrió mientras bajaba lentamente, muchos de los asistentes a la fiesta se quedaron prendados de la belleza y elegancia de la chica, Saito le tendió su mano, la suave música inundo el salón y él abrió el baile con la joven que se movía con elegancia y gracia, Darién estaba estupefacto, esa no podía ser Serena, pero se parecía demasiado la miro una vez más, no definitivamente, sacudió la cabeza estaba alucinando, esa chica seguramente era una de esa niñas ricas criada desde su niñez en la alta sociedad, nada que ver con Serena y su torpeza natural

– ¿Qué te parece la fiesta le pregunto? - Saito a la chica

– Es estupenda, aunque estaba realmente nerviosa cuando vi a tanta gente - dijo la chica dando otra vuelta de la mano del peliazul

– Ves mi querida Sere, eres toda una princesa los has dejado completamente callados – le dijo el

– Todo gracias a que tuve un maravillosos maestros - dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

Poco a poco más parejas se unieron al baile y en pocos minutos todos disfrutaban de velada, un grupo de jóvenes esperaban ansiosos poder bailar con la bella joven rubia, pero Serena quería ir con Darién, mas como Saito le había dicho por lo menos debía bailar con uno de los jóvenes, así que mientras ella salía a bailar con un chico rubio, buscaba con los ojos a Darién ¿qué diría cuando la viera? ¿Se quedaría sorprendido? , sonrió un poco imaginándose a su querido Darién alagándola por su gran cambio, la música término, ella se disculpó con el joven y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde había visto a Darién

El pelinegro llevaba su décima copa de whisky de la noche, había sido una completa estupidez ir a la fiesta, Serena no estaba allí, en que había estado pensando cuando fue a esa fiestecita era obvio que Serena no estaría en un lugar así

– Darien , que bueno verte de nuevo – dijo alegre Sora una de sus compañeras

– Hola, Sora ¿también te invitaron? - le pregunto él

– Si, Saito faire es amigo de mi hermano – contesto la chica

Serena al fin lo encontró allí estaba Darién conversando con una chica castaña, la rubia respiro hondo, no debía saltar a conclusiones, seguramente sería una amiga de Darién, camino lentamente hasta estar frente al pelinegro, el no llevaba mascara así que fu fácil encontrarlo pero cuando Serena lo vio a los ojos sus piernas temblaron, era su amado Darién después de tanto, al fin lo veía, pero no sabía que decirle

– Darién ¿también te invitaron? - esa voz hiso que Serena se tensara

– Hola Haruka - saludo el pelinegro

– ¿qué tal va la fiesta? preguntó la rubia mayor

–Pues creo que bien – contestó el

– Faire invito a Michiru así que yo la acompañe - dijo la rubia

Serena no sabía que decir o hacer, ¿debía irse al igual que la amiga de Darién? o quedarse y darle a Darién la sorpresa.

– Hoy la bella y prodigiosa Michiru Kaioh nos deleitara con una dulce melodía – dijo la melosa vos de Saito, Haruka se alejó y Serena vio su oportunidad

– Darien - dijo

El pelinegro parpadeo confundido esa voz solo podía ser de Serena la miro durante unos segundos, finalmente la reconoció era ella, Serena estaba allí, con ese escotado vestido a la vista de tantos hombres los celos lo cegaron

– ¿Julios donde esta Serena? - pregunto Saito

– Hace unos momentos estaba bailando con el joven Akio – contesto el rubio

– Búscala, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo el peliazul, él quería presentarle a un amigo suyo pero su querida Sere había desaparecido

El peliazul estaba buscando a la chica por el salón, se empezaba a inquietar no estaba por ningún lado , Nix y Nike también se unieron a la búsqueda cuando vieron que la chica no aparecía, discretamente se separan y empezaron a buscarla, a unos pasos vio a las amigas de la rubia bailando tranquilas con diferentes jóvenes pero al que tampoco veía era al tontainas de Darién tenía un mal presentimiento, salió corriendo del salón ya no le importaba la etiqueta o los modales corrió hacia el jardín, Serena,¿ dónde estás? se dijo, mientras los buscaba con la mirada .

– Serena caminaba casi tropezando mientras Darién la jalaba asía el automóvil, ella jamás imaginó que el racionaría de aquella forma tan violenta

– Darién me haces daño - se quejó la chica intentando que el la soltase

– ¿Qué diablos hacia aquí Serena?, es que tu realmente no tienes remedio, primero desapareces sin que yo pudiese explicarte nada y ahora reapareces aquí alado de un hombre, ¡¿es que no piensas Serena, no tienes idea de cómo me siento?! - grito el pelinegro, su mente estaba nublada por los celos y el alcohol , él sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba diciendo pero en ese momento no sabía que más hacer

– Darién … yo quería , quería convertirme en una dama para poder ser una mejor novia – susurro la rubia mientras las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus orbes azules

– Y crees que quiero que mi novia desaparezca un mes y cuando la encuentro está bailando con un estúpido – le reprocho el pelinegro

– Saito, él es alguien muy importante para mí, así que no lo insultes - le grito la rubia

– Vamos te llevare a tu casa - dijo el pelinegro

– Yo vivo aquí ahora - dijo ella

– ¿Qué?, vives en esta casa con ese … - Serena lo callo de una cachetada

– No lo insultes - grito ella las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas corriendo su maquillaje

– Eres una … – dijo él pelinegro levantando una mano dispuesto a abofetear a la rubia

Serena miro a Darién jamás imagino verlo tan furioso y tal vez ella tuviese la culpa por no haberlo llamado, pero eso no le daba derecho a Darién a insultar a Saito y a insultarla a ella, no lo iba a permitir se dijo, pero cuando vio a su novio apunto de pegarle sintió miedo, es que no conocía a Darién

– Deberías medir tus palabras frente a una dama – aquella voz distrajo a Darién

Serena que hasta ese momento se había mantenido firme cayo de rodillas sobre la hierba del jardín, Darién se inclinó asustado al ver a la chica en estado de shock pero el sujeto que lo había interrumpido le impidió acercarse a la rubia, Darién veía la chica temblar más mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de esos ojos azules, el hombre se quitó el saco y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la chica luego con delicadeza la levantó del suelo, entonces el pelinegro reacciono, no permitiría que nadie lo separara de Serena nuevamente

– Dámela, ella es mi novia - dijo poniéndose frente al sujeto

– Te tiene miedo – contesto él

Darién no permitiría que aquel sujeto se llevara aserena lo miro desafínate y se acercó dispuesto a arrebatarle a la chica de los brazos

– No te atrevas a tocarla – dijo Saito acercándose

– Tú tienes toda la culpa, tú la separaste de mí, ¿quién te crees para llevarte a Serena ahora?- le reclamo Darién

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero ya he tenido suficiente, Serena ya ha llorado demasiado por causa tuya y así sea lo último que haga no dejare que vuelva a llorar por ti – le contesto el peliazul

– Por favor, ven por aquí Akira - le dijo Saito al joven que tenía en brazos a Serena

Los dos chicos entraron al salón los invitados veían todo con asombro, Haruka se acero al ver aquel cabello rubio

– ¿Cabeza de bombón? -pregunto

– ¿Es Serena? - dijeron las chicas también sorprendidas al verla en brazos de aquel apuesto chico

– Disculpen, pero la fiesta termino – dijo Saito antes de guiar al joven hacia el segundo piso

– Nix, encárgate, Nike ven conmigo - ordeno el peliazul

Los invitados salieron de la mansión varios preguntándose qué podía haber pasado con la hermosa chica que Saito les había presentado

– No nos iremos hasta saber que le paso a Serena - dijo Haruka

– Entonces esperen por favor, Saito bajara en un momento – dijo Nix

Después de dejar a la chica en su habitación Nike se quedó con ella para ayudarla a cambiarse, fuera Saito tenía una guerra de miradas con el chico que había ayudado a Serena

– Ha pasado tiempo, Akira – dijo el peliazul

– Si casi cuatro años – contesto el castaño

Saito miro a su amigo de arriba abajo, Akira era ligeramente más alto que él, su cabello castaño dorado ligeramente largo y sus ojos, esos ojos que a Saito le molestaban, con ese extraño color marrón rojizo, finalmente el peliazul sonrió y abraso al castaño

– Perdón por interrumpir su romántico encuentro , pero las amigas de Serena te esperan abajo - dijo Nix mirando a los dos jóvenes

– Tu siempre tan bromista Nix - dijo alegremente el castaño

– Serena está bien, algo conmocionada y nerviosa pero bien , por cierto, Akira no quiso devolverme tu saco – les informo Nike al salir de la habitación de la rubia

– Bueno ahora iré a hablar con esa niñas – dijo Saito dándose la vuelta respiro profundamente

En la habitación Serena abrasaba el saco del castaño fuertemente, Darién había intentado pegarle, eso era algo que su mente aun no terminaba de procesar lo único que la había salvado había sido aquel abrigo al que se aferraba con tanta fuerza, inhaló profundamente era un olor a vainilla y canela que la fue relajando, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida aun sin soltar el saco negro …

Continuara….

Sorry, pero no se puede quedar con Saito, la razón la van a saber más adelante

Aunque aquí ha aparecido otro posible galán JAJA

GRASIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS


	4. Tiempo

Tiempo

Saito miraba a las niñas delante de él, todas lo miraban con desconfianza y recelo, el peliazul suspiro y se sentó delante de las jóvenes

- ¿Y bien que desean preguntar? – dijo el joven

– ¿Como esta serena? – pregunto lita

– Ella se encuentra bien – contesto el peliazul , las jóvenes suspirar aliviadas

– ¿Serena, porque razón está aquí? – pregunto Rei

– ¿Quien eres tu? – le pregunto Haruka sin más rodeos

– Serena está aquí por su propia voluntad y yo la voy a proteger de cualquiera que la quiera dañar , quien soy eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa – contesto altaneramente el peliazul

– Serena tiene novio y se va a casar con Darién – afirmo Michiru

– Las cosas pueden cambiar – contesto el peliazul

– Es el destino de Serena, así que no te interpongas – le dijo Rei

– Niñas, el destino no está escrito en piedra , el futuro es cambiante y todo puede variar dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen - dijo él

– Pero Serena ama a Darién y …

– Si ella realmente quiere casarse con ese tontainas entonces yo seré el primero en apoyarla, pero si ella decide cambiar no dejare que nadie arruine su felicidad – dijo el peliazul ligeramente molesto

– Pero …

– Ya se los dije, no está escrito en piedra, ahora les pido que se retiren es tarde y Nix debe hacer la limpieza – el peliazul se puso en pie les lanzó una última mirada a las jóvenes antes de acompañarlas hasta la puerta

Dos semas después Haruka aun recordaba esa "_palabras el futuro no está escrito en piedra, el futuro es cambiante"_, serena lejos de sus manos, protegida por un desconocido que mostraba un profundo cariño por su princesa, pero no del estilo romántico, era más un amor de hermanos…

_– Príncipe la reina lo manda llamar le informo la joven rubia _

_– Uranos deja de llamarme príncipe somos amigos no – contesto el joven _

_La guerrea asistió e joven se dio la vuelta y su cabello de color plata se movió con gracia a su espalda, el príncipe tenía los ojos color amatista y en su frente relucía el emblema de una luna plateada _

_– ¿Mi hermanita sigue encaprichada con Endimión? -, pregunto él mientras caminaban juntos al gran salón _

_– Si, al parecer el destino quiere que estén juntos – contesto la rubia _

_– Haru , el destino y el futuro no están escritos en piedra, todo es cuestión de uno mismo - dijo él sonriendo _

Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida esos mismos ojos esa mismas palabras, ¿podría ser?, ¿acaso Saito faire era la reencarnación del príncipe de la luna , el hermano mayor de serena , era eso era posible se preguntó la rubia, si era cierto entonces ellas las outers debían regresar a sus servicios ellas eran sus guardianas al igual que las iners lo eran de la princesa, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas o decirles sus sospechas a las demás debía preguntárselo directamente .

En la mansión Faire; Serena reía feliz Saito y Akira la miraban sonriendo también, habían pasado dos semanas desde el desastre del baile, Darién la había buscado en más de una ocasión pero serena no se sentía lista para hablar con él, y como Serena dijo no, saíto se había encargado de despedir a Darién muy a su manera, serena poso su mirada en Akira, el chico era muy divertido en cierta manera cuando estaba con el volvía a ser la misma de siempre y el castaño estaba más que feliz de pasar el tiempo con la chica; claro que cada que serena lo veía recordaba que fue bastante extraño despertar abrazando el saco del castaño y era aún más extraño abrasarlo cada noche , nadie había mencionado el hecho de que la rubia aún no había devuelto el saco del chico; pero ese no era el momento, volvió a posar sus ojos en su flamante regalo

– Saito me gusta mucho , pero yo no sé manejar - dijo ella algo decepcionada

– Vamos Sere, yo te voy a ser tu maestro – le contesto el peliazul

– Eso si no lo podemos permitir , Serena es demasiado hermosa y joven para morir – dijo dramáticamente Akira

– Oye, ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto el peliazul molesto

– Estoy de acuerdo con Akira, Serena , cualquiera es mejor como maestro de manejo que Saito – agrego Nix

– Oigan, no es justo ¿quién mejor que yo como maestro de manejo? – les reprocho el peliazul

– Pues yo soy un excelente maestro y si Sere me lo permite yo encantado de enseñarle -dijo Akira sonriendo

– Solo quieres una excusa para llevarte a mi Sere - le reprocho el peliazul

Serena rio al ver la pelea entre los dos jóvenes, miro el automóvil color plata, y suspiro Saito no le había dicho nada de Darién era casi como si quisieran olivar que el pelinegro existía, aunque había estado en shock la noche del baile escucho la voz de Akira y también estaba segura de que Saito le había gritado a Darién, pero el peliazul no le había mencionado nada y eso la chica lo agradecía, aunque sabía muy bien que tendría que hablar con Darién tarde o temprano.

Las semanas pasaron veloces, Serena aún se debatía si llamar o no a Darién, cuando finalmente se atrevió a llamar al pelinegro este no le contesto, algo decepcionada la rubia hizo varios intentos de comunicarse con su novio pero no le contestaban; el nuevo ciclo universitario finalmente comenzó y Saito llevo a Nike y Serena después; de una muy emotiva despedida por parte del chico las dos jóvenes se alejaron sonriendo Nike estudiaba arquitectura y Serena filosofía y letras.

– Saito se sentó en el sillón completamente abatido, la casa parecía tan solitaria cuando Sere no estaba, se hundió más en el sillón viendo el reloj ya quería que Serena estuviese de regreso

– Saito , deja hacer el vago y contesta el teléfono por lo menos – le reprocho Nix

– ¿Por qué no pasa más velos el tiempo? – dijo abatido el peliazul

– Saito, te llama… tu madre - hablo Nix

– Vele, pasme el teléfono - dijo el peliazul al parecer no estaba escuchando

Nix salió de la habitación era extraño que la madre de Saito llamase, por lo general cuando eso pasaba eran malas noticias, esperaba que este no fuera el caso –

Serena caminaba por la universidad hacia la cafetería después de clases, era realmente asombroso lo grande que era el lugar, sonrió cuando al entrar a la cafetería vio a Nike, la chica la llamo y la rubia se acercó sonriente

– ¿Qué tal el primer día Serena? - pregunto la chica

v maravilloso - dijo entusiasmada la rubia

Nike sonrió, las dos se entretuvieron hablando de las clases y cursos, Nike le conto de su anterior experiencia en la universidad así pasaron hasta que el descanso termino, las chicas se separaron y Serena se dirigió a su siguiente clase, siempre creyó que la universidad seria escalofriante pero estaba resultando una experiencia de lo más interesante

– Hola - la saludo un chico sentándose a su lado

– Hola - contesto ella dándole una calida sonrisa

– ¿Y qué tal, te está yendo en tu primer día Sere?- pregunto él

– Muy bien …- serena luego lo miro sorprendía

– ¿Aki? - pregunto la rubia

– ¿no me has reconocido? , Sere que cruel - dijo él

– No sabía que estudiabas aquí – dijo la rubia

– Sí ,yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy – contesto sonriendo

Antes de que la rubia pudiese preguntar el chico se puso de pie y salió del salón rápidamente, después de clases la chica dirigió hacia la salida entonces a unos metros vio a Darién, el pelinegro estaba sentado leyendo un libro, serena camino hacía el casi sin darse cuenta, Darién estaba entretenido en su libro pero al notar la repentina falta de luz levanto la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de serena

– ¿Serena que hace aquí? – pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

– Darien yo, estudio aquí – contesto la rubia

– Serena debemos hablar , - le dijo él

Ella asintió, Darién conducía en silencio finalmente pararon en un café el pelinegro le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al lugar, después de ordenar ambos se quedaron en silencio

– Serena, yo lo siento, de verdad lamento lo que paso en la fiesta de navidad - dijo entonces el pelinegro

– Darien…, yo quiero que nos demos un tiempo, tú tienes que terminar tu carrera y yo recién estoy comenzando además, Saito…

– Es culpa de el no , es que acaso te has olvidado de que nosotros tenemos un vínculo que nos une , es lo único que debería importarte serena ,- le reprocho el

– Darien el futuro siempre puede cambiar - dijo serena recordando las palabras del peliazul

– Pero nosotros tendremos un futuro ya forjado ,sabes que te amo serena – dijo el tomando las manos de la chica

– Yo , Darién por favor dame tiempo – suplico la rubia soltándose de las manos del pelinegro

– ¿Tiempo, paraqué? Serena tú me amas, siempre asido así ¿porque dudas ahora, es que acaso ese tipo te ha dicho algo? – le pregunto él

– Saito no ha mencionado nada, jamás me ha pedido que te deje, el solo me ha apoyado, además crees que soy tan influenciable o que no se pensar sola , porque piensas que hago esto porque él me lo ha pedido , soy muy capaz de pensar sola Darién , soy muy autosuficiente – le dijo la chica cansada de que todos la menosprecien

– Serena… yo no quise decir eso, pero ese tipo no me da confianza además…

– Esto es por lo que quiero que me des tiempo quiero disfrutar de la universidad, tener nuevas experiencias , quiero que me dejen de tratar como si fuera una tonta – dijo la rubia

Darien la miro salir del café no sabía qué hacer , donde estaba su Serena esa chica que no lo cuestionaba tanto , donde había quedo la Serena que era capaz de dar su vida por él se preguntó mientras la veía alejarse , su querida princesa había cambiado tanto y lo peor era que estaba seguro que él nada tenía que ver en el cambio de la chica, todo era por ese sujeto , cuanto lo odiaba , pero no perdería , Serena lo amaba a él solamente, además aún tenía un has bajo la manga, definitivamente no pensaba perder .

Saito miraba el calendario solo es una semana, vamos ¿qué puede pasar en una semana? - se dijo el chico, luego cerro los ojos y recordó que había pasado en la semana en que él se ausento cuando aún estaban en el milenio de plata…

CONTINUARA …


	5. Amigo

Amigo

Faltaba poco para su partida pero aún no le había mencionado nada a serena miro el reloj la chica estaba por llegar al fin había acabado la semana toda una semana de Serena en la universidad, suspiro, debía decirle a la chica, pero no hallaba el valor y menos el momento…

– Ya llegue – la vos de Serena lo saco de sus dilemas

– Sere, ¿qué tal te fue? , la universidad es asombrosa verdad – le dijo alegremente

– Si – contesto la chica

– Me alegra que la pasaras bien - dijo el sonriendo

– ¿Qué te pasa Saito , estas raro? - pregunto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos hacia días que el peliazul se comportaba demasiado extrañó pero no le había mencionado nada aun

– No sé de qué hablas Sere, yo estoy súper – dijo él esquivando la mirada de la chica

La puerta se abrió y Akira entro sonriente como de costumbre

– Sai, ¿qué tal amigo? - saludo el castaño

– ¿Akira? - dijo el peliazul alzando un ceja

– Si yo, por cierto Sai, amigo querido ,mi amigo favorito - dijo el castaño acercándose a la rubia cada vez mas

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto el peliazul entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente

– Tomare prestada a Sere , prometo traerla temprano a casa - dijo el castaño mientras alzaba en vilo a la rubia y huía velos hacia su motocicleta

Saito parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando cuando finalmente se dio cuenta y salió, solo alcanzó a ver la rubia cabellera de Serena desaparecer por la autopista

– Recuérdame matar a Akira la próxima vez que lo vea – le dijo Saito a Nix

– Vale solo no ensucies la sala que las manchas serán muy difíciles de quitar - contesto el

Akira reía con ganas la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto de Saito no había tenido precio, además la sensación de los delgados brazos de Serena abrasándolo fuertemente bien valían cualquier castigo que le diera Saito después; la chica también estaba riendo, no era común ver a Sai sorprendido, pero Akira le había demostrado que él podía hacer que el guapo peli azul perdiera la calma en cuestión de segundos, algo muy difícil de conseguir normalmente

– ¿A dónde vamos Aki? – pregunto la rubia en algún momento dejo de llamarlo Akira y acorto el nombre del chico aunque a este no parecía molestarle

– Sere, ¿me harías un favor? - Le pregunto el chico

– Claro dime - dijo ella

Unas horas después Serena y Akira estaban en la entrada del templo Hikagua mirando el festival

– Vamos – dijo el castaño con los ojos brillantes y ambos se dispusieron a pasear por el lugar

Serena y akira parecían dos niños emocionados, Serena se olvidó del protocolo y volvió a ser la misma chica sonriente e inocente, mientras veía a Aki capturar dieciséis peces dorados antes de que el dueño le pidiera que no lo dejase en banca rota , Serena deicidio quedarse con dos , el resto se lo devolvieron al hombre , después comieron algodón de azúcar y se enfrascaron en un duelo para ver quien comía mas takoyaki, después de la doceava caja ambos declararon el empate, Akira era muy divertido y espontaneo, la rubia sonreía feliz mientras caminaba con el castaño, hasta que el frio la hiso temblar ligeramente

– Lamento haberte sacado de tu casa tan rápido , mira que con las prisa ni siquiera cogiste una chaqueta - dijo él y le ofreció su chamarra

– Gracias - contesto la rubia al sentir la tibieza de la prenda cubriendo sus brazos

– Serena, ¿ qué hace aquí?– pregunto Rei

– Rei, hola - la saludo la rubia

– Ven conmigo - dijo la pelinegra y la arrastro hasta un lugar apartado

– ¿Qué está pasando Serena , quien es ese sujeto?- le pregunto la pelinegra

– Es solo un amigo Rei – contesto la chica

Serena ¿y qué pasa con Darién, es que ya no piensa en él?, serena es tu novio , no puedes hacerle esto , primero desapareces y ahora sales con otro – le reprocho la pelinegra

– Darien y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo , necesito pensar en mi futuro , la universidad y …

– Serena, Darién es tu futuro, tú lo amas, todos esperan que funden juntos Tokio de cristal y Rini depende de ustedes – dijo ella

Serena se quedó en silencio, Rini, el futuro, su amor por Darién, se lo habían repetido tanto, ahora qué lo pensaba posiblemente si no hubiese sido porque ella y Darién compartían un pasado, y tenían un futuro tal vez ni siquiera estarían juntos, pero las chicas esperaban que ella cumpliera las expectativas que todas tenían, ellas querían un futuro y se lo merecían, pero, ¿ella también quería eso o no? sacudió la cabeza necesitaba pensarlo

– Yo no estoy diciendo que no vaya a cumplir con eso, solo quiero disfrutar un poco -dijo ella.

Serena estaba confundida cuando regreso con Akira, el castaño le sonrió y Serena olvido su preocupación, ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento.

la rubia estaba sentada peinando su largo cabello, sobre una silla estaba la casaca de Aki y bajo de esta se hallaba el saco negro del castaño,

– ¿Empiezas a coleccionar las cosas de Akira? – le había preguntado Saito

Aki era su buen amigo, solo eso se dijo mientras sujetaba su cabello en una sola cola alta, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

– En un segundo salgo - dijo la chica

– Sere, vamos a llegar tarde - dijo Saito

Serena, Saito , Akira y Nix miraban la ruda de la fortuna, el castaño tomo la mano de la rubia y se subió , Nix y Saito fueron los siguientes en subir

– ¿Ya les has dicho ha Serena que te ausentaras? - le pregunto el chico

– No, aun no, la verdad es que no quiero ir pero, diablos porque pasan estas cosas - dijo el peliazul

– Oye, Saito ella estará bien, además dudo que las amigas de Serena hagan algo sobretodo porqué las outers ya saben quién eres, aunque plut no se lo ha tomado tan bien - dijo Nix

– Si pero no son ella las que me preocupan es el, Darién, no quiero que serena sufra por culpa de ese tontainas - contesto el peliazul

– Akira estará aquí y sabes que aunque no se lo pidas el cuidara de Serena – contestó el chico

– Aki , el…,qué diablos cree que hace? - dijo el peliazul parándose abruptamente y acercándose al cristal

En la cabina de adelante, Akira estaba ligeramente inclinado, entre sus manos estaba el rostro de la rubia mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente

– Sabía que Sai era extraño pero no pensé que Nix también - dijo de pronto el castaño

– ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica

– Mira - señalo hacia la otra cabina, donde Saito estaba sobre Nix

– ¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo Serena sonrojándose al máximo pues desde su perspectiva parecía que el peliazul estaba besando el cuello de Nix, y que el amantista estuviese sonrojado no ayudaba mucho

Nix trataba de quitarse al peliazul de encima, él muy imprudente se había puesto de pie y con el movimiento cayó sobre él, más abajo dos chicas veían todo muy sonrojadas

– Eso no deberían hacerlo en público - comento la castaña completamente roja

– Lita - la regaño Aami mientras se tapaba los ojos completamente roja

Cuando los chicos finalmente bajaron y acolaron el malentendido, Saito muy a su pesar le informo a Sere que tendría que ausentarse debido a un asunto del cual no quería hablar

Tres días después Saito acompañado de Julius y Nix se despedían de serena en el aeropuerto, la rubia abraso fuertemente al peliazul

– Volveré pronto - dijo él tratando de consolar a la joven

– Eso dijiste esa ves y no te volví a ver hasta ahora – contesto la chica

– Sere, te prometo que volveré ,y si algo llegara a pasar en mi ausencia , Akira y Nike te protegerán - dijo el chico besando la frente de la rubia

– Nosotras también la cuidaremos - dijo Haruka que estaba acompañada de Michiru y Hotaru, el peliazul les sonrió en agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a su amigo castaño

– Akira, cuida de mi hermana hasta mi regreso por favor – le pidió el peliazul

– Cuenta con ello - contesto el castaño

Después de la emotiva despedida, el reencarnado príncipe se alejó dejando a Serena y a las demás, y tal como él lo había dicho el futuro no estaba escrito siempre es cambiante y variable pero también era manipulable …

Continuara….

Estaba inspirada porque hoy es mi cumple así que subí dos caps jaja

Gasias por sus comentarios…

Como la mayoría no quiere que Serena se quede con Darién estoy considerando que se quede con Akira , pero bueno háganme saber que opinan

Darien o Akira


	6. Adios

ADIÓS AMOR IMPOSIBLE

Los días pasaban y Serena sentía que cada vez extrañaba más a Saito, Akira había estado distrayéndola, pero la rubia se sentía cada vez más triste, aquel día después de la universidad Serena se encontró a Akira parado frente a un flamante mustang cobra, varias chicas miraban sorprendidas al apuesto castaño, Serena sonrió y se acercó al chico

– Mi ladi, su carrosa la espera - dijo él

– ¿Aki , a donde iremos? - pregunto la rubia

– Es una sorpresa - contesto

Serena veía el paisaje cambiar rápidamente, los grades edificios de Tokio quedaron atrás para poco a poco ir siendo sustituidos por el paisaje silvestre, el automóvil se detuvo finalmente y Akira le abrió la puerta a la rubia,

Este es un club hípico, Saito ama los caballos así que cuando supo que Ren era dueño de un club no dudo en unirse y de paso arrastrarme – le dijo el castaño a la chica

– Una hora después los dos estaban vestidos con ropa de montar, Serena contemplaba a los hermosos corceles

– No se montar - dijo la chica

–No te preocupes yo te voy a enseñar - le sonrió el castaño

– Joven Akira - dijo de pronto una voz femenina

– Ann, cuanto tiempo - la saludo el castaño

Serena miraba a la chica que ahora se había colgado literalmente de Aki, era bonita pero según ella se tomaba muchas libertades con su amigo

–Aki – lo llamo la rubia

– Disculpa Serena, ella es Andromeda Yusei la hermana de Ren, Andromeda ella es Serena Tsukino – las presentó el castaño

– Asi que tú eres la chica de la que Saito tanto habla - dijo la pelirroja

– Andromeda, no es el momento - dijo una cuarta voz interrumpiendo a la pelirroja

– Hermano - dijo la chica

– Hola Akira, señorita Tsukino, lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana , por favor disfruten su estadía - dijo el joven pelirrojo quien cogió del brazo a la pelirroja y se llevo

– ¿ellos son los dueños? - pregunto Serena cuando los dos hermanos se fueron

– Sí, pero Sere hemos venido a divertirnos – dijo alegre el castaño

– ¿Entonces me vas a enseñar a montar? - le pregunto la rubia sonriente

Una hora después los dos chicos estaban montados en dos hermosos ejemplares, Serena acababa de descubrir que tenía un talento natural para con los animales, los dos estaban sonriendo, Akira se retrasó un poco, Serena dio la vuelta estaba por llegar al final del camino cuando…

– Me alegra que hayas podido venir - esa era la voz de Andrómeda

Salí temprano, así que decidí aceptar tu invitación, creo que me hace falta relájame un poco – la rubia detuvo al corcel esa voz era acaso Darién

– Darien sabes que me gustas mucho - dijo la chica

– Ya te lo he dicho, no podemos estar juntos , por lo menos no como tú quieres – le contesto el chico

– Entonces solo divirtámonos – contesto ella

El corcel había avanzado un par de pasos más y Serena vio claramente a Darién besando a la pelirroja, sintió una punzada en el pecho y se vio incapaz de moverse, la pareja se separó, el pelinegro entonces la vio

– ¡Serena! - dijo alzando la voz

– Yo…, lo siento - dijo ella mientras sentía que pronto se podría a llorar

La chica sujeto las riendas con más fuerza y el caballo se levantó en su patas traseras lanzando a la rubia la suelo, Darién corrió hacia ella asustado, Akira llego un segundo después el también corrió hacia la chica la rubia estaba en el suelo

– No te levantes - dijo Akira

– Esto es tu culpa no debiste dejarla sola – le reprocho Darién

– No es el momento para sus estupideces - Andrómeda los callo a ambos

– Estoy bien solo me duele la espalda - dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados ,pequeñas lagrimas habían empezado a correr por sus meguillas

Minutos después Serena, Darién y Akira estaban en la ambulancia camino al hospital, le realizaron varias pruebas a Serena y mientras esperaban los resultados, la chica se hallaba en una habitación privada, Darién quiso entrar pero Serena le había pedido a Akira que no la dejase sola no se sentía capaz de hablar con Darién, en ese momento en su mente aún estaba la imagen del pelinegro besando a Andrómeda las lágrimas corrieron libres cuando estuvo sola , creyó que Darién ya no era la principal razón de su vida, pero, cuan equivocada había estado , que le iba a decir ahora, se sintió una tonta mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa

– Akira , ¿porque me siento así? - dijo la rubia

El castaño se inclinó un poco, ¿qué podía decirle?, el sin querer se había enamorado de ella pero ella amaba a Darién y él no podía decirle lo que sentía cuando ella al parecer había tomado su decisión, lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar su mano con delicadeza

– Serena - le susurro

Él se sentó en la en la camilla mientras ella lloraba, le había dolido ver a Darién con otra chica, le había dolido tanto, Akira sujeto su mano con delicadeza

yo solo te acaricio.  
y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo

– Todo estará bien - le dijo en un susurro

– El ya no me ama - susurro Serena

– Sería un tonto si no te amara – contesto Akira

– Pero él estaba con esa chica, Andrómeda – dijo ella

– Annd, es algo especial así que no debes dudar de que Darién te ama – el castaño le sonrió

– Pero , Saito …

– Serena eres tú la que está enamorada y sé que aunque él proteste y haga berrinché que seguro lo va hacer al final solo desea que tú seas feliz, eres su hermanita, no tengas miedo - le dijo mientras besaba su mano con delicadeza

– Gracias Aki - dijo ella sonriendo

– No me gusta verte llorar Sere - dijo con una sonrisa - ahora descansa en hasta que tus resultados estén listos – agrego

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido

Ella asistió y cerró los ojos, la presencia y las palabras de Akira habían calmado su atormentado corazón, estaba tan relajada que Akira pensó que dormía, aún tenía entre sus manos la delgada mano de Serena

Tarde llegue a tu vida, tarde te conocí y como un estúpido me enamore pero tú ya tienes a alguien especial en tú corazón y no seré yo quien te lastime diciéndote lo que siento , no seré él se interponga en tu camino, aunque me muera por dentro – susurro el castaño mientras besaba la mano de la rubia

Akira la veía dormir tan tranquila, tan relajada, se puso de pie no podía resistirse, aunque sabía que estaba mal, se inclinó sobre la joven y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica

– Es un premio de consolidación - susurro

Serena se había quedado completamente inmóvil, tal vez lo soñó, tal vez era un sueño, si eso debía ser, porque Akira era su amigo, aunque se sentía atraída hacia él, ella amaba a Darién, no podía enamorarse de Aki, no podía amar a dos personas a la vez, así que supuso que todo fue un sueño

Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada

Después de que les dijeron que solo había sido un golpe leve, nada de cuidado, Akira la llevo a casa, después de asegurase de que Serena estaría bien al cuidado de Nike; llamo a Darién

Ella te quiere y tú también así que ustedes deberían hablar y arreglar las cosas , pero no le pidas que se aleje de Saito o la perderás , además mi amigo quiere a Serena de una manera muy diferente, así que deja de ser un tontainas como suele decir él y habla con Serena , ya no hagas llorar - le dijo al sorprendido pelinegro

– ¿Tú que aras le pregunto? el pelinegro

– ¿Yo?, eso no importa - contesto el castaño

– Claro que sí, sé que tú la quieres

– Sí ,pero si te preocupa tanto te diré que en cuanto Saito regrese me iré, tengo un trabajo que realizar en Corea, así que no te preocupes por mí - dijo el castaño antes de irse

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me está pasando,  
y yo no sé qué hacer

Serena regreso a la universidad a los pocos días , las cosas estaban relativamente bien, Akira se seguía comportando como de costumbre, así que serena termino por creer que todo lo que había dicho el castaño solo fue un sueño, y después de una larga semana el castaño la invito a comer; Serena se arregló y ambos fueron a un caro restaurant , después de entrar el castaño se disculpó con la chica y salió un momento, Serena miraba el menú cuando Darién ingreso, el pelinegro la miro durante un momento

– Akira está conmigo - dijo cuando él se acercó a la mesa

– Lo sé, él me llamo - contesto el peliengro

– Darién yo …

– Serena, por favor - le pidió el pelinegro

– Akira estaba apoyado contra la pared fuera del restaurant, él había preparado todo para que ellos pudiesen hablar sobre todo ahora que Saito regresaba sonrió amargamente

si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre..

– Eres un completo idiota Akira , mira que ayudar a tu rival, vaya tonto no se suponía que no te enamorarías, no decías que todos los humanos eran unos desperdicios y mírate ahora, conseguiste amigos y aprendiste lo que es el amor , encima te volviste tan blando que hasta ayudas a tu rival a juntarse con la chica a la que amas, menudo idiota – se dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Dos días después Serena oficialmente volvió alado de Darién otra vez salían juntos, claro que la rubia si había cambiado bastante, ahora los amigos del pelinegro quedaron completamente callados cuando la rubia se apareció del brazo de su novio

– Es toda una dama - dijo Akira mirando a los embobados chicos

Tres días después Saito llego, fue recibido por su hermana acompañada de Darién y aunque el peluazul se sorprendió no se atrevió a decir nada al ver lo feliz que lucía la chica, Akira estaba sonriente pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos y Saito lo noto, después de disculparse pues Darién había invitado a Serena a ver una película, la pareja se marchó dejando a Saito y a los chicos solos en casa

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

– Eres un completo idiota – le dijo el peliazul en cuanto estuvieron solos

– Ella lo ama Saito y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer , déjala ser feliz - contesto el castaño

¿Qué aras ahora Aki? - pregunto él

– Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en Corea, luego iré a Europa, quisiera visitar también Grecia y Egipto antes de marcharme

– ¿Así que las cosas ya se solucionaron? – le pregunto el peliazul

– Si tengo uno año de plazo antes de volver - dijo él

– Me gustaría acompañarte pero ..

– Debes apoyar a Serena yo lo entiendo , además estaré bien se cuidarme solito - dijo él castaño

– Jajaj eso quedó muy claro en las Vegas – rio el peliazul

Aquella noche serena volvió feliz Darién le había propuesto matrimonio ella estaba realmente emocionada abraso a su hermano y le enseño el hermoso anillo, Saito sonrió y aunque a él no le caí bien el sujeto se alegró por Serena, claro que la felicidad de la rubia se evaporo cuando Saito le dijo que Akira se iría

yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

– ¿Porque? - dijo ella

– Él también tiene una vida Sere - contesto Saito

– Pero ¿porque no me lo ha dicho él? - protesto la rubia

– Seguramente te lo dirá mañana - le contesto Saito

Serena subió a su recamara desolada su mejor amigo se iría y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de desrícelo, entonces recordó el beso en el hospital había sido un sueño, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, el olor a vainilla y canela, las dulces palabras, sacudió la cabeza, ella se iba a casar con Darién y Akira era solo su buen amigo uno que la estaba apoyando incondicionalmente

Aquel día amaneció nublado con signos de que llovería, Serena no se sentía con ánimos pero aun así no quería decepcionar a nadie, se levantó y alisto para ir a la universidad, estaba decaída, sobre su cama estaba la chamarra de Akira

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...  
tu llanto tu vida..

Después de la universidad se encontró a Darién, pero ella no se hallaba de humor ni tenía ganas de hablar con el pelinegro, sus ojos solo buscaban la cabellera castaña de su amigo, al final lo vio salía tan tranquilo y sonriendo como de costumbre, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, se disculpó con Darién y fue al encuentro de Akira, el castaño se sorprendió ligeramente pues en los últimos días Serena no se separaba de Darién

– Tenemos que hablar - dijo la rubia jalándolo del brazo

– ¿Paso algo Serena? - pregunto el chico cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad

Pero Serena estaba molesta, Akira subió al coche de la rubia sorprendido, ella por lo general era muy alegre pero aquel día parecía realmente molesta, así que sin más espero a que la chica arrancara, Serena manejo en silencio Akira le había enseñado muy bien, pero ahora estaba molesta porque él se iba a ir sin decirle nada, finalmente la rubia se detuvo estaban lejos de la casa de Saito, en un parque, Serena se bajó no quería hablar

– Saito te dijo que me voy ¿cierto? - pegunto el castaño

– Si, ¿porque Akira, porque no me lo dijiste, no se suponía que somos amigos? - le reprocho ella

– Lo siento Sere, te lo iba a decir, pero tú siempre estabas con chiba y no encontraba el momento - contesto el

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Ella se quedó callada era cierto ella había descuidado un poco a sus amigos cuando volvió con Darién, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer

– Akira , ¿porque te vas a ir? - dijo más calmada

– Es necesario – contesto el castaño acercándose a la rubia

– Sabes, me voy a casar - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

– Felicidades - le dijo aunque sus palabras sonaban amargas

– Darién me ama y yo lo amo es lo más lógico – se justificó la chica

Akira sentía su corazón destrozarse, pero ella era feliz , así que estaba bien se dijo una y otra vez tratando de convencerse, finalmente no pudo aguantar más y abraso a la rubia, ella se sorprendió pero luego también aferro a él, al igual que lo había hecho aquella noche del baile; la lluvia caía con más fuerza llevándose las lágrimas de un amor imposible, los dos estuvieron un rato así, abrasados bajo la lluvia, Serena levanto la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos color rojizo tan extraños, Akira se inclinó un poco, ambos se fundieron en un beso con sabor a lluvia y lágrimas, un beso de un amor imposible.

yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.

tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh

Akira se fue al día siguiente, Serena no fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto porque sabía que lloraría y no quería que él se llevara ese recuerdo; las semana pasaron y la rubia poco a poco volvió a su vida normal ,la universidad sus amigas, su hermano, su novio, finalmente le pusieron fecha a la boda se casarían en seis meses, todo estaba bien sino fuera porque Serena se notaba extraña era como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con Akira, o tal vez solo estaba nerviosa por la boda, boda que Saito y las amigas de la rubia se había dedicado a planear …

Continuara…

He tomado en cuenta todas sus opiniones así que ya decidí con quien se quedara serena, solo que deben tener un poco de paciencia, porqué como dicen por ahí "_las cosa no siempre son lo que aparentan"_

Solo les diré que hay grades sorpresas más adelante

Así que no dejen d leer ni de dejar cometarios que son la fuente de mí inspiración aparte del delicioso helado y la sobredosis de cafeína

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios


	7. Preparativos

PREPARATIVOS

Saito estaba mirando el catálogo de las tortas, Serena había estado un tanto deprimida, pero la idea de probar deliciosa tortas la emoción, así que la rubia junto a sus damas de honor estaban en la pastelería degustando las diferentes variedades de tortas, el peliazul se preocupaba más por el diseño de la torta que por el sabor, después de todo tenia a una experta en cuanto a sabores, miro a Serena, y suspiro su adorada hermanita se casaba, bueno que se le va hacer dijo y pido otro catalogo

Después de elegir la torta fue cuestión de escoger un salón donde sería la recepción, las chicas estaban emocionadísimas con la idea de hacerlo en unos de los lujos lugares que la planificadora que el peliazul contrato les había sugerido, pero Serena no lucia muy convencida, después de muchos debates al fin Serena decidió donde sería la recepción de su boda y que clase de decoraciones quería

Para el final dejaron la cuestión del vestido, así que allí estaba la madre de la chica las cuatro amigas y muy a su pesar Saito, Nix Y Julius que apareció de la nada

– Ese es maravilloso – dijo Mina alabando el vestido que Serena llevaba puesto

– No me gusta es demasiado brillante – opino Rei

– Creo que tienes razón - dijo Lita

–Me probaré otro - dijo Serena

Siete vestidos después

– Es demasiado escotado – decía Rei

– Me parece que está bien, Serena se ve maravillosa – dijo Lita

– Serena, dinos ¿a ti te gusta? - le preguntaron las chicas

La rubia se quedó callada el vestido era bonito pero ella le había encontrado defectos a todos los vestidos que se había probado hasta ese momento, negó con la cabeza, las chicas suspiraron pero las asesoras que atendían a la chica estaban más que emocionadas se llevaron a la rubia para probarle otro vestido.

Saito estaba sentado, ninguno de los vestidos lo convencían, pero no quería arruinarle el día a Serena así que se guardó su opinión, a su lado Nix buscaba con la mirada a Julius y Mina, hacia un buen rato los dos rubios habían desaparecido

– ¿Pasa algo malo Nix? - pregunto Ikuko

– No veo a Julius ni a la señorita Mina – contesto distraídamente el chico

Ellos se fueron hace un rato, Mina le dijo algo sobre ir a ver más vestidos al otro lado de la tienda – le contesto la madre de Serena

– Iré a buscarlos - dijo Saito poniéndose de pie

El peliazul se alejó del grupo y Nix maldijo a su compañero por dejarlo solo con las damas, el móvil de Saito sonó por quinta vez, vio el registro de llamadas y descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de Akira

– Aki como estas – le pregunto el chico

– Me alegra pero a qué se debe tu repentina llamada - ¿?cuestiono el peliazul

– ¿Cómo te vas a ir antes, creí que ya tenías un recorrido que querías hacer?, ¿cuándo te iras? - le pregunto peliazul

– ¿En un mes?, pero que fue lo que paso – le pregunto

Saito suspiro apesadumbrado, su amigo se iría para siempre en solo un mes, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver, se sentó abatido y al levantar la cabeza vio dos cabelleras rubias casi ocultas, con el sigilo digno de un predador se acercó, el peliazul se quedó estático frente a él estaba Julius besando apasionadamente a Mina, entonces una sonrisa divertida curvo sus labios, una de sus maquiavélicas ideas acaba de nacer, por lo menos se divertiría un poco y olvidaría la partida de su amigo

Nix se estaba preguntado donde estaría Saito cuando vio aparecer a Julius con cara de gato apaleado, a su lado Mina sonreía abiertamente, aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser obra de Saito , entonces el peliazul se hizo presente traía una cara de satisfacción única pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Nix sonrió de manera dulce y angelical

En ese momento apareció Serena, llevaba un vestido entallado en la parte superior, sin tirantes ni mangas, la falda se abría de manera graciosa y en la espalda tenía un lindo listón que les hiso recordar a las chicas sus trajes de sailors, las cuatro jóvenes aprobaron el vestido al igual que la madre de la novia, a Serena le parecía lindo, no lo que buscaba pero si le gustaba, además estaba cansada y sentía algo de curiosidad por saber que pasaba con Mina y Julius

Después de finalmente comprar el vestido y dejarlo para que le dieron algunos retoques las chicas arrastraron a todo el grupo con el diseñador que les aria los vestidos a las damas de honor, Serena se hallaba algo cansada así que cuando vio a Mina, Julius y Saito alejarse lentamente del grupo no dudo en seguirlos

Y allí estaba los cuatro en la misma tienda de vestidos de novia pero esta vez era Mina la que se probaba el vestido mientras Serena la ayudaba a elegir, Saito se llevó a Julius a una joyería

– Serena, ¿que te parece este? – dijo Mina apareciendo con un precioso vestido de estilo sirena ,

– Es simplemente perfecto - dijo la chica

– Es cierto – la apoyo Mina cuando se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero

En la joyería, Saito contemplaba a Julios que estaba indeciso contemplando la gran cantidad de anillos de compromiso, finalmente se decidió por uno sencillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de ópalo, un bellísimo diseño

– Chicas vamos o se van a dar cuenta de que desaparecimos - dijo Saito cuando llego acompañado de Julius

– Tú crees que no lo hayan notado – pregunto Serena

– Pues Nix seguramente sí, pero las demás, lo dudo mucho - dijo riendo el peliazul

Tres días después Mina les comunicó oficialmente que se casaría un mes después de Serena, con el lindo Julius, el cual era muy callado pero adoraba a la hiperactiva rubia y parecía ser el complemento perfecto para la chica todas se alegraron y le ofrecieron su ayuda para los preparativos, pero la chica les dijo que ya todo estaba listo, Saito, "el amigo" de Julius les había contratado una planificado de bodas maravillosa, así que todo ya estaba arreglado

Serena estaba feliz por el matrimonio de su amiga pero conforme se acercaba el día de su propia boda se sentía cada vez más indecisa y nerviosa , su madre le había dicho que era normal sentir nervios el día de tu boda , cuando las invitaciones llegaron serena sintió que devolvería la comida al verlas, ya era un hecho , se casaba con Darién el amor de su vida , pero entonces porque cada que hablaba con Akira por el móvil sentía su corazón saltar de alegría , al oír la vos del castaño, sacudió la cabeza es porque él es tu amigo , es normal extrañarlo se dijo una y otra ves

El ansiado día llego, Serena estaba vestida de novia, sus amigas, la miraban fascinadas, la rubia era un mar de nervios, la maquillista termino de darle los últimos toques y sus amigas al igual que su madre estaban contentísimas, pero ella sentía los pies de plomo de lo nerviosa que estaba , Ikuko la miro con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, su pequeña se casaba , Serena sonreía nerviosa, les pido a las chicas un vaso de agua cuando todas salieron dejándola sola se miró en el espejo y a su mente regreso el ultimo día con Akira, se iba casar con Darién pero estaba pensando en el castaño , no era correcto se dijo, debía hablar con Saito la habitación en la que estaba el peliazul quedaba un poco más adelante, además quien podía verla , estaba por abrir la puerta

– Como que te vas hoy, diablos Akira creí que te irías en un mes, no, es solo que hoy… ¿bueno y dónde estás? – pregunto

– ¿ en mi casa? ¿qué rayos haces en mi casa?, espérame ahora no puedo ir, pero ni se te ocurra irte antes de que yo llegue , si ella está bien, vale adiós – se despidió el peliazul

– ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto Nix

– Akira se ira hoy , probablemente nunca más lo vuelva a ver , después de la ceremonia quiero que me cubras una hora, regresare antes de que alguien lo note – le ordeno el pelizul

– Y Serena, ¿no se lo dirás? – pregunto Nix

– No quiero arruinar su boda, además ella no sabe la verdad sobre Aki – contesto el pelizul

Serena regresó corriendo a la habitación donde la habían dejado las chicas, la rubia intentaba contener las lágrimas, no era justo, ella sabía la verdad sobre Akira, el mismo castaño se lo dijo aquel día, cuando se despidieron en aquel parque , él se iría , ya nunca más lo volvería a ver , su corazón se estrujo ,pero no lloraría , no debía

Serena la ceremonia está por comenzar , la voz de Reí la devolvió a su realidad, se iba a casar con Darién , se puso de pie acomodo mejor el velo y abrió la puerta

La marcha nupcial anuncio la llegada de la novia todos los amigos y familiares de los novios voltearon a ver a la joven, Darién estaba parado en el altar esperando a su futura esposa, Serena estaba nerviosa su corazón estaba acelerado, cada paso que daba, era un paso más lejos de la salida, un paso más cerca de su futura vida…

Continuara…

grasia por los cometarios


	8. Novia a la fuga

NOVIA A LA FUGA

– Cuídala te entrego a mi más grande tesoro – dijo el padre la rubia cuando llegaron junto a Darién

Resuenan campanas de boda  
y la novia aún tiene dudas  
no encuentra ya los motivos  
ni de blanco ni desnuda.

Lo que antes era amor ciego  
lo envuelve ahora la locura  
lo que antes era un sí quiero  
lo está matando la duda.

Serena vio como su padre se alejaba y Darién le sonreía, atreves del velo todo parecía irreal, sus damas de honor estaban allí, sabía que Saito estaba casi cerca de la salida, los dos jóvenes se pararon uno frente al otro mientras el sacerdote hablaba, pero la chica ya no estaba tan segura, en su mente solo estaba Akira , entonces lo entendió

– Darien - dijo en un susurro inaudible

El pelinegro no contesto pues ni siquiera la había escuchado, la rubia entonces soltó la mano de su novio y futuro marido, retiro el velo de su rostro y miro directamente a los ojos azules del pelinegro, todo se quedó en silencio

Y en el altar  
Vuelve a latir el corazón  
Pero no sabe si es amor  
O soledad.

Y la verdad  
Que cuanto más tiempo pasaba  
Menos tiempo le quedaba  
Pa escapar.

– Darien yo te quiero , pero , no me puedo casar contigo , lo siento – dijo

– Serena sé que estas nerviosa, es normal todas...

– No Darién, no estoy nerviosa como todas las novias , eres una persona maravillosa y te quiero pero no me puedo casar contigo , por favor perdóname – le dijo la chica quitándose el velo de la cabeza

Se sintió tan libre en ese momento miro con arrepentimiento una vez más a Darién antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, todos se habían quedado en shock , sus mentes aun no procesaban lo ocurrido, la chica llego hasta Saito que no sabía que decir, estaba estático

Y escapó desnuda  
Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura  
Y escapó del hombre  
Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Y en la vicaría  
Los suegros lloraban los padres reían  
Porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga  
Jamás concebida.

– Préstame tu auto – la vos de su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad

– ¿Serena, a dónde vas? – le pregunto el peliazul extendiéndole las llaves

– Tengo que alcanzar el amor - dijo la chica antes de salir hacia el estacionamiento

Cuando todos reaccionaron y Darién corrió a detener a su novia solo alcanzo a ver el flamante lamborguini negro desparecer

– Saito ¿a dónde fue? - pregunto Mina acercándose al peliazul

– A alcanzar el am…or; Ho Serena solo tú tienes que esperar siempre hasta el último momento verdad – se rio a carcajadas el peliazul antes de salir corriendo, de un salto se subió al deportivo de Nix, que ya lo esperaba, pero antes de que pudiesen irse Mina y Julius también se subieron

– Es mi amiga no esperaras que me quede tan tranquila cuando ella se da a la fuga verdad – dijo la rubia al ver la mirada interrogante de Saito

Prefirió ella amaneceres  
A cualquier lunas sin mieles  
Pues es tan sólo una semana  
No vale la pena una vida amargada.

Qué hacemos ahora dijo el suegro  
Si ya he pagado el banquete  
Quita de mi vista zoquete  
Más vale mi niña que unos canapeses.

Serena pisaba el acelerador a fondo solo esperaba que el no fuese a ir sin esperar a su hermano, el automóvil corrió velos atreves de las calles, finalmente se detuvo en la mansión bajo corriendo y toco cinco veces el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió

Y escapó desnuda  
Tirando el vestido a la calva del cura  
Y escapó del hombre  
Que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre.

Y en la bicaría  
Los suegros lloraban los padres reían  
Porque fúe la más bella novia a la fuga  
Jamás concebida.

– ¿Serena? – dijo el sorprendido Akira

– Aki – dijo la chica cuanto lo había extrañado, en esos meses, solo cuando él ya no estuvo a su lado se dio cuenta de cuanta falta le hacia

El, la miro sin comprender pero entonces Serena lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso, estaba sorprendido pero rápidamente rodeo a la chica por la cintura y profundizo más el beso

– te amo - susurro el castaño

– yo también te amo – contesto la chica antes de volver a besarlo

Pero entonces él recordó que no le queda mucho tiempo con tristeza se lo dijo a Serena, la rubia le sonrió

– voy a ir contigo - dijo ella

– ¿estas segura Sere? - pregunto él

– te amo de eso estoy segura y no quiero separarme de ti, así que llévame contigo – dijo la rubia

– hay hermanita, tienes unos gustos pésimos – la voz de Saito lo sorprendió

– Serena, ¿es el por quien no te casaste? – pregunto Mina

– Sí, yo amo a Akira – dijo la chica

– Mina, recuerda que te vas a casar conmigo - le dijo el joven rubio

– hay Jul , no seas celoso …

– ¿ya terminaron sus jueguitos?, Serena ven conmigo todos esperan una boda – dijo Darién de pronto

El lugar se quedó en silencio Serena se aferró a Akira, Saito miro retadoramente a Darién no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiese en la felicidad de su hermanita, Nix miro a Darien y luego a Saito el pelinegro lucia tranquilo , pero en su mirada se podía ver todo el odio que estaba sintiendo

– Ya has jugado suficiente Serena , es momento de volver – le dijo

– Darien, por favor - susurro la rubia

– Ella ya no te ama entiéndelo – le dijo saito

– Tú no te metas, si tu no hubieras aparecido nada habría pasado pero tenías que aparecer y arruinarlo todo, ¿quién diablos eres he? -dijo Darien

– El príncipe de la luna - le contesto Haruka

Repentinamente el lugar se tornó frio y una risa gutural broto de la garganta de Darién , el pelinegro avanzo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se tornaron marrones

– Asi que estas vivo, Yue – dijo el pelinegro

– Sabía que ese no podía ser el tontainas de Endimión, ¿qué pasa Anteo ahora te ocultas tras tu pequeño hermanito? - le pregunto Saito

El pelinegro se rio mientras posaba sus ojos en Serena, Saito lo miro retadoramente, Nix no podía creerlo, Anteo había tomado el lugar de Darién ¿entonces donde estaba el verdadero Darién? , se pregunto

– Cuando supe del futuro que formaría mi hermanito y esa niña me deshice del estúpido niño y tome su lugar pero entonces tu apareciste y arruínate todos mis planes – dijo el pelinegro

– ¿Entonces dónde está el tontainas? - pregunto Saito

– Jajaja porque debería decírtelo - dijo el riendo

El suelo tembló y se alzaron raíces que atraparon a Serena, Akira no lo iba a permitir sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y las raíces ardieron sin lastimar a Serena , Saito sabía que nada bueno pasaría si se desataba una pelea contra Anteo, no era el momento ni el lugar pero repentinamente la sailor del tiempo apareció se colocó alado del pelinegro

– ¿Plut, que haces? – pregunto Haruka

– No pierdas tu tiempo, ella no es la verdadera sailor plut todas son mis creaciones - dijo el pelinegro – levanto sus manos y las sailor aparecieron

– Akira, saca a Serena de aquí – le ordeno el peliazul

– No, no Yue esta vez nadie se ira - dijo el, todo el lugar tembló Serena junto a Akira y Saito desaparecieron al igual que Anteo, pero sus creaciones se dispusieron a atacar a las chicas que habían llegado a la mansión

Las sailor se transformaron para poder enfrentar a sus copias, que resultaron tener los mismos podres que ellas, sailor venus fue atacada por su copia y cayó al suelo pero antes de que recibiese otro ataque un enorme león de pelaje dorado destrozo a la copia de venus, la guerrea se levantó y le sonrió al rubio que ahora le tendía la mano poco a poco las chicas se fueron desasiendo de las copias, Nix estaba intentando encontrar a sus amigo pero su computadora no mostraba nada , entonces sailor mercuri se le acero y entre los dos genio logrando dar con la ubicación de sus amigos

En una cueva fuera de la ciudad el pelinegro reía al ver a Akira y Saito hacer inútiles intentos por recuperar a la rubia que ahora permanecía dentro de un cristal, el castaño cayo de espalda una vez más, a pocos metros Saito estaba en el suelo y un poco más allá se hallaba Darién inconsciente

– Patético - dijo el pelinegro

– Devuélveme a Serena - dijo Akira poniéndose de pie

– Ella ahora es mía, así que ríndete

– No te pases de listo mocoso – la vos de Saito sonaba algo ausente mientras se ponía de pie

Akira volteo a ver a su amigo y quedo sorprendido el cabello azulado del chico se había vuelto color plata, sus ojos se tornaron tan azules como los de serena y en su frente apareció el símbolo de la luna plateada su ropa cambio drásticamente, siendo sustituida por una armadura blanca, la presencia del príncipe hiso que es cristal de plata reaccionará y serena fue liberada

– Akira, saca a Serena y Darién de aquí, Anteo y yo tenemos uno asuntos pendientes - dijo el

– Hermano - dijo Serena

– Sigue a tu corazón Sere no importa el rumbo que tome ahora vete – dijo, Akira abraso a la rubia y colocó sobre su hombro al inconsciente Darién

– Sujétate - le dijo a Serena

La chica asistió, se aferró al castaño dos grandes alas aparecieron y los tres desaparecieron de la cueva, Serena y los dos chicos reaparecieron en el salón de la mansión Faire, las amigas de la rubia se acercaron y abrasaron a Serena

– ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Nix acercándose a Akira

– Saito se enojó - contesto el chico

– ¿Que le paso a Darien? - pregunto Rei al ver al pelinegro inconsciente

– Está bien no tiene heridas ni nada de cuidado solo fue inducido al sueño aunque creo que Nix puede despertarlo – dijo Akira

– Yo me encargo dijo el chico coloco una mano en la frente de Darién una luz lo ilumino y el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido

– ¿Darien estas bien? - preguntó la pelinegra

– Rei, chicas ¿donde estamos? – pregunto confundido el

– ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto Nix

– No lo sé, iba a llamar a Serena después del incidente de la fiesta en la facultad, entonces alguien aprecio y no recuerdo mas

– Bueno por lo menos no fue a ti a quien dejaron plantado en el altar – dijo Mina

Las chicas la miraron duramente, el pelinegro entonces vio a serena, la rubia llevaba un maltratado vestido de novia, los dos se miraron un momento antes de que la chica desviara la mirada; desde el balcón Akira contemplaba el cielo serena estaba alado de Darién sonrió tristemente cuando el cielo se tornó rojizo era momento de partir, pero antes de irse necesitaba saber que Saito estaba bien, serena ella probablemente regresaría con su novio ahora que sabía la verdad.

Darien se puso de pie, debía hablar con su novia pero la chica rehuía su mirada, el pelinegro se preguntó que podía estar pasando hasta que vio a Serena ver anhelante al joven que estaba en el balcón y sintió temor, ¿qué podía haber pasado con Serena?

– Darien tenemos que hablar - dijo la rubia

– Nix podemos usar el despacho - pidió la joven

– Adelante - contesto el chico

Serena asistió le dio una última mirada al castaño antes de alejarse con Darién , la chicas suspiraron, Rei miro al castaño que seguía allí fuera con la vista clavada en el horizonte, lo que pasara a partir de ese momento seria enteramente decisión de Serena estaba por acercarse cuando de pronto alado de Akira apareció un chico de cabello plateado lucia exhausto y algo lastimado el castaño lo rodeo con un brazo y lo ayudo a entrar Nix se apresuró a ayudarlos una hora después Serena salió corriendo había sentido la presencia de Saito, el chico ahora peliplata estaba sentado en el sillón, sus amigas lo acompañaban todos conversaba amenamente , la rubia corrió hacia el pleliplata y lo abraso el chico sonrió, Akira les dio una última mirada antes de salir al jardín silenciosamente el cielo tenia ahora un color casi violeta era hora de partir sonrió

– Adiós - susurro

– Oye,¿ no pensaras irte sin despedirte verdad? - le preguntó Saito

– Voy a echar de menos tu sarcasmo y tu humor retorcido Sait - dijo el castaño

– Y yo tu maravillosa suerte en los casinos - contesto Saito antes de darle un abraso al chico

– Nix, Nike asegúreseme de que no se meta en muchos problemas - dijo el castaño

– Cuídate Akira – contestaron ambos

– Akira - susurro la rubia

– No tienes nada que decir Sere, te entiendo - dijo el chico

La rubia lo miro interrogante, entonces entendió lo que el chico quería decirle, él le sonrió pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más la rubia lo abrazo

– No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil mente Akira – le susurro la chica

– ¿Pero? Sere, tu, Darien –

– Hable con Darien todo está bien quedamos como amigos – sonrió la rubia

Darién había querido negarlo y decir que no era posible pero se había engañado, ¿cuándo fue que te perdí serena? Se preguntó, ella ya no lo amaba, su princesa se había enamorado de otro y el ya no tenía cabida en su corazón, tal vez como amigos pero podría conformarse, que tonto había sido descuido a su princesa y ahora ella ya no era más su princesa, ahora otro ocupaba su lugar

– Es duro verdad - dijo Rei a su lado

– Rei – dijo el pelinegro

– Nos tenemos que ir – dijo de pronto Akira

La rubia entonces se fijó en Darien , el pelinegro la miro unos instantes luego también sonrió

– Se feliz Serena – dijo el pelinegro

– Darien – le dijo la rubia ambos se abrazaron

– Cuídala mucho, sino iré a Céfiro y limpiare el piso contigo - le dijo Saito al castaño

El chico asistió, la rubia se despidió de todos sus amigos después se abraso a Akira un leve resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Serena y el vestido maltrecho desapareció para ser sustituido por su vestido de princesa, la ropa del castaño también cambio transformándose en su traje negro, en su espalda parecieron dos alas color oro, el castaño rodeo a la chica por la cintura y los dos desapreciaron, Una nueva vida es esperaba en Ceferio, una en la que nadie sabía que pasaría

Darien y las chicas se fueron cuando no quedo nadie más en la mansión, Saito se dejó caer al suelo, Nix suspiro mientras intentaba mover al pleliplata

– Voy a dormir un año asi que no molestes le dijo el chico a Nix

– Dúreme toda la eternidad si quieres, pero en tu cama – le contesto el chico

– Vale me voy a mi cama dijo el mientras se arrastraba escaleras arriba

– Oye Nix, la chica Mizuno olvido su súper computadora

Nix suspiro su amigo no tenía remdio mientras él se encargaba de limpiar todo

En la habitación del chico

– Sora, cariño,¿ donde estas? - pregunto

– ¿Te parece que te de alcance en una semana? – pregunto el

– Bueno entonces nos vemos ahora

– ¡NIX!, reserva tres pasajes para las vegas en el primer vuelo que salga mañana - dijo el chico antes de caer dormido

Ocho años después

Darien salía del hospital estaba fatigado pero finalmente podría descansar, un mes de vacaciones sería maravilloso, lo pasaría con su familia y llevaría a Reira a ese viaje que le había prometido, estaba por subir a su automóvil cuando vio a un niño de cabello dorado y ojos rojisos mirando el cielo, la mirada del niño le recordaba a aguien pero no sabia a quien

– Hola, ¿estás perdido? - le pregunto al niño

– Si, se suponía que debía llegar a casa de mi tío, pero el tonto de Arkas me mando aquí, así que estoy intentando contactar a casa, - le respondió el niño

– ¿Y dónde vives? - le preguntó

– Muy lejos – contesto el pequeño

– Entonces donde vive tu tío – cuestión el pelinegro

– En una mansión, eso dijo mamá, no conozco su casa realmente – dijo el niño

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – le pregunto

– Quiero ir a los videojuegos, mamá siempre habla de ellos así que los quiero conocer – contesto el niño

Darien suspiro no podía dejar al niño en aquel lugar, así que se lo llevo con él, pararon a recoger a la hija del pelinegro

– Papi - dijo la niña en cuanto lo vio

– Hola cariño – la saludo el pelinegro

– ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto al niño que veía entretenido a los niños que salían de la escuela

– Me llamo Daisuke - contesto el niño

– Yo soy Reira - le sonrío la niña

– Bueno, vamos a casa – dijo Darien

Mientras el pelinegro manejaba los dos niños conversaban amenamente en el asiento trasero, el pelinegro sonrió, Reira era muy buena asiendo nuevas amistades

– Tu casa parece estar en un lugar muy bonito – dio la niña

Si hay muchas flores y animales , también hay magos, elfos, cazadores e incluso dragones, yo algún día seré tan poderoso como mi papa y dominare los cuatro elementos – dijo el niño

– Me gustaría conocer tu casa - dijo la niña

– Enserio, entonces vamos, yo te llevo - le dijo el niño

– En cuanto bajaron del automóvil el pequeño rubio jalo a la niña, Darién bajo después, repentinamente el cielo enrojeció ligeramente

– Sujétate fuerte - dijo el niño

Reirá así lo hiso de la espalda del pequeño salieron dos alas color plata y los dos niños desaparecieron dejando a Darién completamente shokeado

– Serena - susurro el pelinegro recordando entonces que aquel niño tenia la misma manera de mirar de la rubia

– Darien, ¿dónde está Reira? - pre gunto la mujer de cabellos negros que cavaba de salir de la casa

– En céfiro - contesto el pelinegro mirando hacia el cielo

Fin

grasia por todo su apoyo hasta aqui

por ahi alguien dijo que se fuge y se me ocurrio esta idea

dejenme sus comentarios asiendome saber que les parecio el final y si alguien se esperaba algo asi


End file.
